


Pokemon-Go

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [15]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Competition, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Return of the Brazilian Wandering Spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Sara and Leonard mislead Jax.





	Pokemon-Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tantasticlulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantasticlulu/gifts).



> Tantasticlulu commented with: You should do a story of Sara and Leonard being competitive with eachother over who has collected more Pokemons on the new pokemon go app. Love. Your stories keep doing what your doing. Thanks.  
> (So I ended up fudging it a bit so that they’re actually working together here. Hope it’s still okay)

“Jax. Don’t. Move.”

Jax froze in place. Sara sounded pretty serious behind him. If there was another spider on him, he wanted her to get it off him quick. Somehow, the spiders on the ship seemed bigger than they did in his own time, and those ones weren’t even the ones they picked up from other times. Once a Brazilian Wandering Spider had crawled onto the ship and made most of the crew want to hide from it after Gideon read out the side effects. In the end, Amaya was the one who sighed and managed to remove it from the ship.

“Steady, Canary,” Snart’s voice came from behind Jax too. “We can’t miss this.”

“I know, Len.”

Jax frowned. “What is it? And please tell me it’s not that big ass spider again.”

“No, but stay still, kid,” Snart replied.

“Just tell me what the hell is on me!”

“It’s a Charizard.”

A groan escaped him as he closed his eyes. “Are you for real?”

“Got it!” Sara shouted in triumph. “Okay, you can move now. Thanks, Jax.”

He turned around as they started to walk out of the bridge, “Okay, hold up.”

The duo stopped. Jax approached them. “You made me think there was a spider on me again, but it was a Pokemon?”

“She never said it was a spider,” Snart smirked. “But lucky for you, there wasn’t one.”

“So why’d I have to stand still?”

“Because the last time someone moved, we lost a Taurus,” Sara grumbled. “We made a bet with Ray and Nate to see who could catch more Pokemon in the span of twenty four hours. Couple who loses is going to be making dinner for the next week.”

“And you’re hunting only on the ship?” Jax raised his eyebrows. “We’re in Central City 2017. If you don’t get off the ship, you’re going to lose.”

“We’re only just starting here,” Snart told him. “This is the last place on the ship we’re looking. After that, we hit the streets and search for the little monsters there. The park’s our next stop. I’m not planning on letting us lose to Raymond and Nathaniel. Not after the last time.”

“What happened the last time?”

“We lost the chance to take the jump ship out for date night,” Sara grumbled. “So we didn’t get to have as much fun as usual.”

Jax looked between the two. “The last time you went out on a date with the jump ship, you guys nearly killed Napoleon three years too soon.”

“Exactly,” Sara nodded. “Besides, Ray and Nate are both great cooks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! 
> 
> Reviews=Love


End file.
